All Hearts Will Come Home
by soulmates2000
Summary: Sequel and final chapter to One Day You Will See. Ben's passing weighs heavy on everyone as new details begin to come to light. Questions will be raised. And everyone will be shaken by what will come to pass. Was Ben's accident really and accident or was there something darker behind it?
1. Time Marches On

California Amy and Ricky's house:

Amy sat looking at all of the photos in front of her while one week old Emma slept soundly in her swing nearby. Amy was going through the old photos of hers as well as Adrians. Adrian had asked her to find pictures of Ben for a memorial service that they were all holding together on the anniversary of his passing. Amy looked at all of the stacks and stacks of pictures around her. She felt overwhelmed. But she only had a week to get through them and put them together to be displayed. She knew she had to take advantage of whatever time she could while the baby and little Henry slept. And while her older kids were in school.

So many memories came flooding back as she looked at all of the photos. Some good and some bad. But they were all memories that made up her life and her family and friend's lives. It was like she was looking at pieces of a person's soul. Something left behind to be treasured forever. The years had flown by since Ben had died. So much had changed, so much had gone forward, but in someways nothing had changed at all. Amy couldn't believe he had been gone for so long. She knew Adrian was having a hard time with it. She always did on the anniversary of the day he died. It was also the same day she found out she was pregnant with their daughter Hope. Only Ben never knew about the baby. It was one of the cruelest things about a young life cut so short.

Amy tried to put the thoughts out of her head and just focus on the task at hand. Then she heard the door open and several footsteps and she knew her husband and her kids were home from school and work. Lucy immediatly went running up to her mother. Amy picked her up and sat her down on her lap.

"Mommy I made this picture for you at school. It's a camal." Anna said as she proudly showed off her artwork. Amy took it and looked at the picture. It warmed her heart. She leaned down and kissed Anna's cheek.

"Thank you my sweet girl. I will put it up on the fridge for everyone to see. I am so proud of you. Your artistic style is really improving this year." Amy said as she gently caressed Anna's small cheek.

"Thank you mommy. I love you." Anna said and then she ran off into the living room. Amy smiled at her wild free spirit daughter. She was Amy and Ricky pride and joy along with her sisters and her brothers.

"Hey John. Can I get a hug?" Amy asked as John slowly walked up to his mom and hugged her. Amy couldn't believe he was so grownup. He was almost nine years old. Where had the time gone. It only seemed like yesterday that she was sending him off to his first day of school.

"How was school?" Amy asked.

"It was good. I got an A on my science project. But I have to go change for soccer practice. I love you mom." John said as he ran up the stairs to his bedroom to change.

"I tell you Ricky he looks and becomes more like you every year." Amy said as she smiled.

"As long as it's only the good parts of me." Ricky said as he smirked at his wife.

"You know it is." Amy said as she couldn't help but grin also.

"So your still figuring out the collages yet for Ben's memorial?" Ricky said as he looked over Amy's shoulder at the piles and piles of pictures sitting on the table in front of her.

"Yeah, I want them to be just right for it. I still have a week and I have picked out a few. I know I will have it done in time. I just want to take a little extra time and find the best pictures that represent and remember the good time's of Ben's life. It important to me and to all of us. This is going to be huge next week. I just want to do my part."

"I know you do and you are. I better go take John to practice or he will be late. We will be back in a few hours honey." Ricky said and he kissed Amy gently, and then he placed a kiss ontop of Lucy's head and then he left the room to find John.

Amy placed Lucy down and then got up to start making dinner and to spend some time with her girls while the two littlest still slept which she knew wouldn't be much longer. Each moment Amy had to take advantage of to spend time with her kids, but she wouldn't of had it any other way.

Adrian and Bryan's House:

"Are you scared?" Bryan asked as he laid in bed with his arms around Adrian later that night.

"No, maybe a little I guess. I am just scared of all the emotion that this is going to bring up. It already so painful every year on that day and to have hundreds of people their for a dedication memorial that didn't know Ben is going to be really hard. I just hope I say the right things." Adrian said as she looked up at the ceiling of her bedroom deep in thought.

"Just speak from your heart and let that do the talking. Just say what Ben meant to you and who he was. Share some of your memories. You will do fine Adrian, and even if next week it gets to hard, we all will be there with you. And I won't let go off you at all. I promise." Bryan said as he pulled Adrian closer to him.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I wish you didn't have deploy again. I love having you here and so do the kids. You are my rock in the constant storm of things. I lean on you always." Adrian said as she leaned over and kissed him.

"I feel the same about you. You keep me grounded and sane. You are a light in my darkest times that fills me with so much joy. I wouldn't change our life together for all the stars in the sky. I love you Adrian." Bryan said as he pulled her close and started to kiss her more furiously.

"Are you sure you want to?" Adrian asked in between kisses. And Bryan pulled back and looked into her eyes with his own of deep longing and passion.

"Okay I guess that means yes." Adrian said and she and her husband showed their physical love for one another that night. It was a wonderful moment between husband and wife that was to be treasured and shown to one another. That they loved each other in every possible way that any person can be loved.

New York:

Grace and Jack were driving through the countryside after taking a nice weekened away from the kids, school, and work. It had been a beautiful time for them both. Especially after all of the stress of Grace's finals, and all of the hard things happening to the kids at Jack's school. It was a lot and with Ben's memorial service so close it was good time for them both to get away from everything. Grace held onto Jack's hand while he drove.

"I love you Gracie." Jack said it, never knowing if it might be the last time he got to say it.

"I love you too Jack." Grace said as she kissed his hand.

Jack pulled up to a stop sign and all of a sudden someone from behind rammed into their truck very hard. It sent them both lurching forward. The airbags deployed and the dust was everywhere. Jack who wasn't wearing his seatbelt had hit his head on the stearing wheel and Grace was thrown forward only to be stopped by the airbag and her seatbelt. Time just stopped for a moment. Then Grace stirred and she looked over and she saw Jack laying on the stearing wheel he had a large gash on his head and he had blacked out.

Grace started to cry and she pulled out her cell phone and called for help. This couldn't be happening. Not again, not on the anniversary of the terrible accident that had cost Ben his life and had nearly cost Jack his. He had already suffered a very severe head injury. Grace sat on the phone as she waited for help to arrive.

Two hours later:

Grace sat next to Jack's bedside as he was still unconscience. She held his hand in her own hand. All of his scans looked good. The doctors didn't think that there would be any long term damage. Not if only he would wake up.

"Nooo! Stop! DON'T KILL HIM! BEN! STOP YOUR KILLING HIM!" Jack screamed out and then came too.

"Where's Ben? Did they kill him?" Jack said in confusion.

"It's just a bad dream. Remember Ben died. It's going to be okay. Do you remember what happened?" Grace asked Jack.

"They came up and were killing Ben. He died. They killed him Gracie." Jack said with tears in his eyes.

"Honey we were rearended by another car remember? We just got back from a long weekend getaway together. You hit your head. The doctor thinks you have a concussion. Things might seem fuzzy. Things will be more clear in the morning. Why don't you rest your head and get some sleep. I'll be here the entire time. I won't leave you." Grace said with worry in her eyes.

"Okay. I will try." Jack said as he closed his eyes and drifted back asleep. Grace couldn't imagine what Jack could be talking about people killing Ben. He had died in a horrible accident. That was all. Jack had to be imagining things. Grace stayed beside him and tried to get rid of her worries and fears as she watched breath in and out of each breath that he took. She knew he had to hold on for them all. She loved him so much she knew she couldn't live without him. 


	2. Deep Sadness Within Our Hearts

California Amy and Ricky's House:

Amy and Ricky were enjoying the good times in life. They had just brought their new baby daughter named Emma Rose Underwood home only two weeks ago. Their son John was healthy and his bone marrow transplant had been a success. Lucy and Anna were healthy and enjoying school. And little Henry was easy to love. Life was going well for them. Ricky was doing well at a local business as the manager. Amy was a stay at home mom and she loved the time she got to spend with her kids. It was one of her greatest joys. Their bills were paid and they had even saved money aside. It seemed after all of the heartache that they had suffered had finally leveled out and peace had come to them. It was a blissful time for them all.

Amy sat on her bed in her bedroom holding two week old Emma. She had just finished nursing her and Emma's eyelids had slowly closed and she had drifted off into dreamland. Amy felt so much joy and love in her heart for her little girl. She loved each of her children so much. She felt like her heart would burst. Amy was enjoying the quiet time in the house before the three older kids got home from school. Henry was down for his afternoon nap. It was just like all was right with the world. Amy looked up as she heard footsteps and her husband Ricky walked in. He had a huge smile on his face as he looked down at his wife holding their sleeping daughter. He gently sat down next to Amy and put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her head into the crook of his neck.

"This such a breathtaking sight of you two together. I love you so much Amy. The life we share together is worth everything. All of the sorrow and trials have made a stronger and I wouldn't change our life together for anything. You took a chance on me and I took one on you and it worked out for the best. Sometimes we go looking for what we think we want or need but sometimes it's right in front of us. Thank you for loving me, sweetheart." Ricky said from the bottom of his heart.

"I feel the same way. Everything we have done has brought us here. And I think we have grown stronger as a family together. I love you so much. I never want to be without you in my life. Otherwise I would be incomplete. Thank you for loving me also, and giving me our five beautiful children. We are truly blessed." Amy said as she turned and gently placed a kiss on Ricky's lips.

"Do you think tomorrow will be really hard?" Amy said as she thought about the following day.

"Yeah I think it will. It has been a few years, but I think that it will sad but yet a great way to honor him. I am hopeful it will be more inspirational of his life. But you can't help but remember him for who he was. All the life he brought to us all, and knowing what might have been cuts like a knife. It's hard even now to know how short of a life he had and the sorrow that filled his life also. But I only hope he is up there looking down on all of us." Ricky said as he stroked Amy's cheek.

"I feel the same way. But I also know amongst all the sadness of his young life he lived life fully. He was never afraid to go after things in his life. He was a remarkable person that all of us were lucky to have known for the short time that we did." Amy said as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Ricky gently brushed it away from her face.

"I have to go get the kids. I love you sweetheart. I will be back in a few minutes. And we will be okay. And tomorrow will be what it will be. Let's just enjoy tonight with the kids and our family. I love you." Ricky said and then he kissed her cheek and then he got up and left their bedroom to go pick up the kids from school. Meanwhile Amy continued to stare down at her daughter and started to sing her a lullabye.

California Adrian and Bryan's House:

Adrian meanwhile was at her house going through boxes of things that had collected over the years. She had to keep herself busy. Even though she had a mountain of homework, and the laundry needed to be folded that was still in the dryer, and the grass needed to be cut. She just couldn't concentrate on anything. Tomorrow weighed heavily on her mind. She felt proud, and sad all at the same time. It was a great way to honor him, but at the same time it brought up so many hard times and feelings that Adrian knew she would never truly be gone from her life.

Adrian continued to go through the box that she was currently working one. She came upon a memory book. She hadn't looked at it in years. Her mother had made it for her after the tragic loss of her firstborn. She pulled it out of the box and she opened it. She started to look through it. Their were pictures of her sonograms, and pictures of Adrian's tummy as it grew. And finally there was the few pictures that they had taken after Mercy had been born. She was so beautiful. Her features so much like Adrian and like Ben. But she was so still, a life that had ripped away from her. A life she would never have. And finally Adrian turned to the last page where their was a lock of Mercy's fine black hair. She touched it. It was as soft as the day she had held her stillborn daughter in her arms and had cried over her. It was those sad times that hurt Adrian and cut her like a knife. And then less than two years later Ben would join Mercy in the still cold ground. Death had claimed them both and left Adrian alone, devastated, and wanting to die. But in face Adrian hadn't been left alone. The small child that she and Ben had created in night of loving embrace had been her salvation, her light amongst the deep dark sadness. Her Hope. She was the one person who kept Adrian alive, and moving. Otherwise Adrian didn't know where she would be. She didn't want to think about it.

Adrian held the book to her chest and started to cry. Then she heard footsteps behind her. It was her husband Bryan. He came across the room and sat down beside her. He pulled her into his strong embrace and he let her cry. He knew that sometimes the grief would overcome her. And he knew after their time together that all he needed to do was hold onto her and let her cry, let her talk, and just be there for her.

"I haven't looked at this book in so long. She would be off to school and wearing her hair in a pigtails. She would be playing with all the kids. It's just hard to accept that she isn't here with me. And I know that she is up there and Ben is with her. But it just doesn't seem fair. But I guess life isn't always fair. I mean otherwise Susan would still be alive,and the girls would know their mom. But I have alot of wonderful things and people in my life and for that I am thankful for everyday of my life. I love you Bryan. Never question that even when I say it makes me sad that Ben isn't here. This is how life is. And I am lucky I found you. You are such a wonderful husband and father. And I know that Ben is so proud to have you be there for our little girl." Adrian said as she wiped away her tears. Bryan pulled her close and placed his lips on her and kissed her gently.

"I'll be with you the whole time tomorrow Adrian. I will always be with you. We all will be with you. So go ahead and cry, get mad, just feel what your feeling. It's okay. Grieving takes a lifetime. Even though you have moved on in your life you have lost two special people close to you. And I don't feel threatened by what you had with Ben. I know he holds a special place in your heart and always will. You had a life together, you had two beautiful girls together. And thats something to be remembered, honored, and treasured. It was a special place and time in your life. I am not going anywhere Adrian. I am here for the long haul." Bryan said as he looked into her sad eyes. And they held onto one another as Adrian continued to cry as if the news of Mercy and Ben's passing had only happened yesterday.

New York:

Another week had passed by and Jack and Grace were staying at Grace's parents house while they were away in Africa. They had flown in for Ben's memorial. Even with Jack's concussion, the doctor had cleared him to travel. And Jack and Grace had both wanted to be there for the service. It meant alot to both of them. Jack had to be there for it and for Ben. He just had to be there.

Grace was making dinner. Shawn was playing in his room and the twins her were in their high chairs playing with their toys. Grace checked dinner one last time and then she sat down to try to get some studying done if she could. She looked over at the clock. Jack was late, and he always called. Grace felt on edge. Especially with Ben's memory of his passing on all of their minds. And knowing how close Jack could have shared his fate made Grace shutter. Finally after a few more minutes the front door finally opened and their stood Jack. Grace looked at him and immediatly she could tell something was wrong. Grace went over to him and she took his hands.

"Jack honey, what is it? what's happened?" Grace asked him as she searched his eyes.

"I keep having these horrible nightmares from the night Ben died. New details are coming up from that night and they aren't at all how I remember them. I blacked out but I must have come to at some point and saw three men come up to Ben after the accident and they were hurting him Grace. I can't stop thinking about it. What if the accident wasn't an accident after all? Maybe I should have tried harder, maybe if I could have kept conscience and gotten help there quicker Ben might still be alive. I still feel guilty about suriving sometimes. It weights heavy on my heart at times. I guess it is a burden I will always have." Jack said as his tears fell so hard.

Grace pulled her husband into her arms. It was hard to lose someone so close to you. And to be there as they passed was the hardest. "You did everything you could Jack. You have to believe that. I know you did. It's not your fault. I know it might feel like it is because you couldn't save him, but it's not your fault. I love you so much. You have to remember that everything happens for a reason. I don't know what the reason is for this." Grace said as she hugged Jack close to her heart.

"I know your right. It's just that I help these kids everyday as a football coach, as a counsler, but I feel like somehow I failed him. I was his friend and I was driving. I should have been watching better. I know its not really my fault but sometimes I just feel that it is. How does anyone get over a loss like that?" Jack asked.

"You don't get over it. You just have to learn how to live with it. It never it go away. It might get easier but that pain will always be there inside of our hearts. Certain days, times, and moments will bring it back flooding to the surface. And I think with our accident and the memorial tomorrow for Ben is weighing heavy on your heart. And I think that the strain of all of this is just so much for you right now. But I am here for you Jack. I love you and somehow, someway we will find a way to honor Ben's life." Grace said as she continued to hold onto Jack as he kept crying.

California Ashley and Toby's House:

Ashley looked at the letter she had opened on the table. Twelve rejection letters for her book. She had gotten over thirty now for her book. Ashley took a deep sigh. She felt like giving up. She had worked so hard to put the last few years of terror that she had gone through in the last few years behind her. She had gotten married and had her son. She had a good job at a local newspaper where she had her own advice column. They had a beautiful home. But yet Ashley still felt like something was missing. She didn't know what it was or if it would ever feel complete she only hoped that it would.

Ashley put her hands to her face and she started to cry. She found herself doing that alot lately while Toby was at work. She didn't want to fall apart in front of him. She only wanted him to see her happy and her life together. She felt like everyday she had to put on a smile and force herself to get out of bed everyday. She had been to a shrink and continued to see one monthly. She was on depression medicine and something for anxiety as well. But nothing seemed to help. It was better but not great. Ashley heard the door open. She quickly wiped away her tears just as Toby came into the kitchen.

He walked over to his wife and gave her a gentle kiss. He could tell that she had been crying. "What's wrong honey?" he asked her.

"Nothing, I think tomorrow has just got me sad. It's all coming back up again. I am fine really. It was just a moment of sadness. I will get dinner ready." Ashley said.

"No need I ordered in for the night. I just figured with everything tomorrow neither of us would want to cook. I will be right there with you honey. I won't leave you side." Toby said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I know. You are always there for me." Ashley said as she gave him her best fake smile. But it seemed to work because Toby went on about work. Ashley sat and listened but she felt like her heart was breaking inside and she was slowly slipping away from everything. And it was taking all the fight in her to hold on. But she was trying to so much. Because she didn't want to slip away. She wanted to live.  



	3. Another Sad Memorial

Grace's Parents House:  
"I don't think I can do this Gracie." Jack said as he looked over at his wife. He was pale and shaky. Grace walked up behind her husband and pulled him into a close embrace.

"You can do this honey. I will be there. We all will be there with you. I love you." Grace said as she pulled back and then she kissed him gently on the lips. Then she picked up his hands in her own. They were sweaty. Grace pulled his left hand to her lips and kissed it.

"I love you too. I just can't shake the bad memories I have been having. I keep seeing these three men coming up to Ben and they are hurting him. It is so real. And I know I suffered a bad head injury in the accident. And our recent fender bender has left me with a consussion. But I feel like these memories are real. It's like our accident brought them memories back to reality. I just feel like someone wanted to hurt Ben." Jack said as he choked back tears at the thought of someone wanting Ben dead instead of the horrible accident that had always been what he had remembered.

"Your just under alot of stress. Once we get through the memorial and we are back at home in New York you will feel better. I love you. But we have to go sweetheart. I will drive there. I will be there the entire time. You won't be alone." Grace said as she held out her hand to her husband and he placed his hand in hers.

"Okay. I am glad your here with me. I thought I lost you once and I won't lose you again. You are my everything. You and the kids." Jack said as he kissed her and then they left the house and proceeded to their car.

Adrian and Bryan's House:  
Adrian stood looking in the full size mirror in her bedroom. She was wearing a modest black dress with a black sweater. She had her hair pinned up and she had on just a small amount of makeup. She looked like she was well put together but she felt like a bundle of nerves inside. She couldn't help such a deep sadness pressing down on her heart. Thinking of Ben didn't make her sad always but thinking of his accident, and how he lost his life at such a young age. His death had a very deep ripple effect on everyone around him. While she knew she loved Bryan sometimes she wondered what might have been. But she knew that Bryan was her present and her future. It was the way things were and she accepted that for what ever reasons Ben and Mercy weren't meant to be with her. But she had been given her baby girl Hope. A precious reminder of the love that her and Ben had shared and then lost but in the last several months before he died had found again. And after Ben died she was given Bryan a man so strong as a rock. She loved him so much. Not the same as Ben but very deeply. And with Bryan came Holly and Kate. Two special little girls who she loved and tried to be a good mom to them. Not trying to replace their mom who had died from an overdose of heroin. But she tried to be there to teach them and just love them. And then she and Bryan were gifted with their beautiful twins. Natalie and Noah. They were just easy too love little ones. They brought their family together and made it complete. Adrian just couldn't help but feel nervous though about Ben's memorial. She had to get up and speak in front of several people. It was going to be a very hard day.

"You look beautiful. You will do fine up there. I know you. You have such great confidence and your so strong. You have lived through several tragedies in your young life and you have made it out okay. And I know this is going to be tough on all of you. But you are strong, that strength comes from a place deep in your soul. It's one of the things I love most about you." Bryan said as he pulled Adrian in and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Yeah. It's just so hard to bring everything back up. But this was a nice way for Leo to honor his son. But I guess we better get going. I don't want to be late everyone will be waiting for us." Adrian said as she pulled back and then she went over to her nightstand and grabbed her small black clutch purse and her cell phone.

"Ready?" Bryan said as he held her hand in his own.

"Yeah ready as I'll ever be." Adrian said as she squeezed his hand and then the two of them left their bedroom and outside to their car where they would drive to the location of the memorial site.

Ricky and Amy's house:

"Ricky?" Amy said as she was walking through their house looking for her husband.

"Yeah, I'm in the bathroom." Ricky called from their master bathroom. Amy walked in the bathroom where Ricky was fixing his hair. Amy walked on the otherside and looked at herself and she felt like she looked alright. She felt like they were going to Ben's funeral all over again. She didn't know how all of them were supposed to get up in front of all of those people and say the speeches that all of them had prepared but they had to. For Ben they had to find the strength. He would have done the same for any of them.

Ricky came up behind Amy and put his hands around her waist. "It'll be okay Amy. This is a good thing. It's a way that Ben's legacy and name will live on and be remembered. He would have wanted that. He would want us to be happy and live our lives as best as we can. He wouldn't want us to be sad." Ricky said as he wiped away a tear from her face.

"I know but so much has changed. So much is never the same. We have all moved on with our lives and we have all faced all kinds of obstacles in our lives but we have overcome them. But Ben will never get the chance to do that. He never got the chance to finish college, to grow old with Adrian, to watch Hope grow up, to have more children, to have a career, to give Hope away on her wedding day, and dance the father daughter dance with her. His life cut short with one moment, one chance encounter that alter everyone's lives around him and ended his. It's not fair and I just wonder why it had to be this way." Amy said as she wiped away more tears.

"I know. Sadly life isn't fair. It can be cruel and unkind. But we have to honor Ben by living life, not by reflecting always on his death. We are going to celebrate his life. And that's what counts. Is remembering that we got to share just a small portion of his wonderful life. And for that we should be overjoyed for even having a second with him." Ricky said as he kissed Amy's cheek.

"Your right but it won't make today any less harder for any of us." Amy said to Ricky with very sad eyes.

"No it won't. But we should get going, Adrian and Bryan are probably already on their way and I know Grace and Jack are already there. I'll be there for you Amy just like we always have and always will be. And Ben has been here this whole time too. Looking over us and be with us through everything and I know he will be there somewhere. He will always live on in our hearts and our memories. I love you. Let's go sweetheart." Ricky said as he held onto Amy as they left the bathroom to make the ten mile trip to the memorial site.

The Ben Boykewich Memorial Park:

Adrian and Bryan walked into the park. Several chairs were all set out in front of a stage with several microphones. And the front rows were roped off for family and close friends of Bens. There were beautiful white and yellow roses spread around the park and a large plaque telling a little about Ben and then the sign that said The Ben Boykewich Memorial Park. It was a bit overwhelmed to see everyone sitting there. However many of the faces were familiar and that brought her a sense of peace.

Adrian saw Toby and Ashley already seated. Ashley looked like she had lost weight and she was pale and looked like she hadn't had a goodnights sleep in a while. Adrian was worried about her. She made a mental note to go over soon and see Ashley and find out what was going on. She hoped that with the memorial maybe it had just taken its toll on her recently.

She saw her parents Ruben and Cindy also in the crowd. She saw Betty, Leo's ex-wife seated near the back rows. Camielle and Leo were standing up front talking to a man Adrian didn't know. She saw Amy's parents George and Anne sitting near her parents. Ricky's mother and her wife Ollie had flown in from Texas just for the memorial and to see Ricky and Amy were also seated behind her parents. Shakur and Margaret were also there sitting quietly near her parents as well. So many of their classmates and people she didn't even know were seated there adlso.

Adrian felt like she was going to faint. Bryan squeezed her hand for encouragement. Adrian scanned the crowd and she saw Grace and Jack walk up holding hands. Grace dropped his hand and hugged Adrian with a close and warm embrace. "We love you Adrian. We love you so much." Grace said in her best friends ear.

"Thanks Grace for being here for this. It means so much to me. I know I never could have survived all of this without you and all the people in my life. And thank you Jack. It would mean everything in the world to Ben that your here. I know in the last year he was alive you both became very close. And he talked of you so fondly." Adrian said as she pulled back from Grace.

"He meant alot to me too. Grace we should probably take our seats." Jack said with deep pain in his voice as he started to walk away from them.

"Did I say something wrong?" Adrian said feeling sad at the thought of Jack having any harder of a time with this.

"No with our recent car accident it has Jack pretty shaken up. Especially with the memorial and it being the way Ben died. He has been having nightmares again but this time they are different. His memories before and after the crash are different from what he has remembered. I think he is just under alot of stress. Don't take it personal. He has a concussion which could be affecting his memories. I will take care of Jack. Don't worry once the memorial is over and in a few months Jack will be okay. I have to go he is waiting though. You will be great up there Adrian." Grace said as she hugged Adrian one more time and then joined Jack in the front row where they took their seats.

Then Amy and Ricky entered the park with very somber looks on their faces. Adrian saw Amy and she ran to her and put her arms around her. Amy had become such a dear friend to her. Especially since Grace lived three thousand miles away and wasn't there everyday through everything. But Amy had been. She had seen Adrian through Ben's death and from then on. She helped keep Adrian grounded, more so when Bryan was deployed. She was her best friend. She needed Amy there to help her get through the day.

"I am so glad you are here. Both of you. Bryan and I need your strength. This is so hard and having you here makes it easier. We have become family and we stick together through all the hard times. And this is definately one of those times." Adrian said as she pulled back and Bryan put his arm around her shoulder.

"We both feel the same. We just want to be here to support you, and honor Ben's memory. We will be in the front row and we will join you up on stage when it is our turn to speak. We better take our seats it looks like it's about to start." Amy said and gave Adrian a hug and then she squeezed her hand and then let go.

Amy and Ricky sat down next to Grace and Jack in the front row. Amy saw that Henry and Alice had quietly joined the front row at the way end. She hadn't see them in the last year or so. She hoped they were happy and all was well in the world. She also saw Lauren in the crowd. She was suprised to see her there. Madison was also there sitting next to Lauren. She wondered how this was going to go after the ceremony. Especially with Toby and Ashley there after everything Jason had done to them and also to Grace and Jack. Not to mention that fact that Jason had shot her and Ricky had been the one to shoot the fatal bullet killing her big brother. Amy only prayed that Lauren would be civil and leave quietly and quickly after the ceremony.

Leo said something quietly to Adrian and Bryan and then gave Adrian a hug. Then Adrian and Bryan went over and took two of the seats lined up on the stage. Then Leo kissed his wife Camielle and she sat next to Adrian on stage. Then Leo stood in front of the podium stand in front of a microphone. Leo looked nervous as she stood in front of a crowd of over a hundred people.

Leo took a deep breath and then he began to speak. "Today we come together to share memories, and honor the life of a young man. His life was cut short suddenly. we come to honor his life with a memorial and a dedication to this new wonderful park in his name. That young man is my son Benjamin. He was my son, and I loved him so much. He always made me laugh. He was such a kind hearted loving son. He was a spark in this world that when it burnt out a true light was lost in this world. And its so sad that he never got to experience so many things in life that I have and many of you have. But I also know that Ben loved life and he lived it with everything he had in him. He was never afraid to laugh and say what he wanted. He never would back down if he saw someone in trouble. And when he loved he loved with his whole heart. He never gave anything but his best. And I am proud to have spent the nineteen years that I had with him. I wouldn't trade anything for those moments and those memories. And I know he is up in heaven with his beloved mother Sarah God rest her soul. Also with his baby daughter Mercy who is with her daddy who is taking care of her and she isn't alone anymore. And I also know he is looking down upon us all. His baby sister who he would have been thrilled to have been a big brother looks more like him everyday. And my beautiful granddaughter Hope. She is Ben's daughter. She is the very image of him in looks and in mannerisms. She is so much like her father. And I thank God every day for giving her to us. She was the light in our lives when Ben died. She kept us going. She is the living reminder and legacy of Ben. We will always treasure her. And to my darling daughter-in-law Adrian. Who has been through so much. She has been a constant in my life. She has stayed in touch with my family, let my wife and I be grandparents to Hope and even I think to her other children as well. She didn't have to do that. She could have felt it too painful to be around myself and my family because of the painful reminder of Ben's death. But she has been open, caring, and kind through all of this. And I thank her for staying in touch and being a part of my family still to this day. All of us have tried to make Ben proud of us and I think that he is. Now I will turn the stage over to Adrian. Adrian?" Leo said as she turned and Adrian stood up with her notecards in hand. Leo hugged her and he sat down next to Camielle.

Adrian stood up in front of the entire crowd. She felt like she was going to faint in front of everyone. And then for just a moment Adrian closed her eyes and went back to a memory that she had saved for all this time. A memory she pulled out when she really needed it. It was the last time she was with Ben when he was alive.

"Adrian look at the shooting star. Did you see it?" Ben said as they sat out on the bench at night on the balcony of their condo. Ben had his arm around Adrian.

"Yeah I did. Did you make a wish?" Adrian said as she turned and looked at Ben whose eyes were sparkling.

"I did. How about you?" Ben said with a huge smile on his face.

"I did, what did you wish for?" Adrian asked.

"I wished that we will have many children, start our careers and grow old together Adrian. Because I do love you. And it took a long time for me to see how foolish we were being after Mercy died. I love you so much. Your it for me. Thats why I couldn't file the divorce papers. That's why I never got rid of my wedding ring. And thats why I am wearing it now on my left hand. And I see that you are too. I want us to be together as a family." Ben said as he pulled Adrian in close and kissed her leaving her feel breathless. And then they fell asleep under the stars as they snuggled together under a warm fleece blanket.

That was the night that they had been together and had conceived Hope that night. That was the night that they had decided to get back together officially and they had stopped their divorce and wanted to live together as husband and wife once again. It was supposed to be a new beginning for them. A fresh start. But in one moment life showed that it gave no guarentees of a happy ending.

Then Adrian came back to the present and she looked in front of her at all the sad faces. And she took a long deep breath and looked at her cards and then she set them down on the podium and knew she would speak from her heart instead and then she began her speech. 


	4. Facing a Possible Truth

After the memorial everyone went further into the park where Leo had organized food and a picnic area. Adrian, Bryan, Grace, Jack, Amy, Ricky, Leo, and Camielle all were seated at one table. All of them were eating quietly. Jack was having the hardest time after his speech. He had broke down crying during his time to speak and Grace had to come up behind him and finish it. It was just so painful and with knowing and feeling that the memories he was having were just too painful. Jack set down his fork and he turned to Grace and quietly spoke in her ear.

"Honey, I have to go. I just can't be here any longer. This is just too hard right now. I love you all and I loved Ben. But I just need to go home and be alone for a while. Just rest and lay down maybe. I love you and if you want to stay that's okay. I think Adrian really needs you right now. I will see if Ricky will give me a ride home. I love you." Jack said and he kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Okay. Get some rest. I love you too." Grace said.

Then Jack stood up and he went over to where Ricky was sitting next to Amy. Jack leaned down close to Ricky so that only he and Amy could hear what he was going to say. "Ricky do you think you could give me a ride back to Grace's mom's house? I just don't feel well. I just need to lay down and rest for a while." Jack said quietly trying not to draw too much attention. He didn't want to add anymore burden on Ben's loved ones than they already felt.

Ricky quietly turned his head toward Jack. "Yeah I can do that. I will be back in a few minutes babe. I love you." Ricky said as he gave Amy a sweet and gentle kiss on the lips. Then he stood up and he and Jack started toward Ricky's car.

Adrian saw Jack leave. She knew something wasn't right with him. No matter what Grace said there was something more serious going on with him than his recent accident. Adrian felt horrible that he was having a hard time. She only hoped that he would talk to someone about everything going on inside of him. It was important to let it all out rather than keep it all in. Adrian turned her attention back to her husband who gave her a puzzled look and she gave him a smile and they both looked down at their plates and started to pick at their food once again.

As Ricky and Jack walked out of earshot from everyone. Jack stopped and then so did Ricky. "Ricky I am telling you Ben was set up. He was murdered. I have been having these flashbacks and it all makes sense. Someone made that accident happen. They made that woman swerve her vehicle into my truck and then when it didn't finish Ben off they made sure they came back and caused more physical harm on him. Ben died because someone wanted him dead." Jack said all of thoughts and fears, and realizations he had come to in the last week since everything had come flooding back.

"Jack that's a serious allegation. I mean couldn't you just be confused. I mean you suffered a sevre blow to your head in that accident. Maybe things are getting all jumbled up." Ricky said quietly.

"No I know what I saw, and I know I am remembering what happened that night. I need to go to the police or maybe Adrian's dad. They have to look into this. I need you to take me down to the police station please?" Jack said with a heavy heart. He didn't really want to open these wounds for everyone but if someone had planned Ben's death than there had to be a reason why and they had to be put away where they couldn't hurt anyone again.

"Yeah I will take you. But I have to let Amy know I am not coming back and make sure she has a ride to get home. Stay here and I will be back in a minute." Ricky said as he walked away from Jack.

He walked across the park to where Amy was sitting. He motioned for her to come over where she was out of earshot from everyone, especially Adrian. The little she knew about what Jack was about to do was best. At least until they could find more evidence than Jack's sudden memories from that night. He would do what he could to protect her, protect all of them. Ben would have wanted that.

"Amy, honey I won't be coming back after all. Jack and I have to run and errand. Can you get a ride back with your parents?" Ricky said as she looked into her sad and quizzing eyes.

"Yeah, they will give me a ride, but what errand do you guys have to run in the middle of one of your best friend's memorials?" Amy asked her husband.

Ricky gently grabbed her arm and pulled her as far away until they were away from everyone. "Jack is positive that someone used the accident to cover up that they wanted Ben dead. He is sure someone had Ben killed. I don't know anything more than that. He is going now to the police to make a statement. Amy this is something he has to do. I can see it in his eyes. He feels responsible I think for Ben dying. I think he might always feel that way. I hope not. But if he truly believes this and needs to do this, then I support him. He is serious about this. And he knows better than any of us what happened out there on that September night after that horrible accident. But I have to help him do this. Please try to understand." Ricky said with a lot of pain in his voice hoping that the woman he loved would understand why he had to help and why he was doing it.

"I understand. I just wish I could help in someway." Amy said as she held onto Ricky's hand.

"You can. Don't tell Adrian or even Grace. I think that until we find more physical proof of what Jack is saying that as few as people who know is best. Especially if by some chance Jack is wrong. I wouldn't want to upset Adrian and her family any further. Just stay here and be with them all. That will help alot." Ricky said as he gave Amy's hand a squeeze.

"Ok but you guys should really talk to Ruben about all of this. He does these kinds of cases all the time. And he would know what to look for and where to start. I think that would be important and he could really help." Amy said.

"I will. If Jack doesn't than I will later tonight. But we are going now to do this. I love you so much honey. Take care of everyone for me until I get back and be safe." Ricky said as he pulled her in for a gentle kiss. Then he joined Jack and the two walked the rest of the way to Ricky's car.

Amy came back to the table and she brought her plate over by Grace and took Jack's former seat. She looked up and everyone was looking at her quietly. Adrian had a funny look on her face as did Grace. They all knew something was up and Amy felt horrible but she had made a promise to Ricky and she wasn't going to break it especially at Ben's memorial honoring the dedication of the park that was named after him.

"Why did Ricky come back to talk to you?" Adrian said grabbing the bull by the horns. Adrian didn't shy away from things and she wasn't about to now.

"He just let me know that he wasn't coming back after all. That he had some errands that he had to run that couldn't wait and if I could get a ride with my parents. And I told him that would be fine. I want to be with you Adrian especially today. It means alot to me to see you all. Life is so busy and when we can find time to be together it is the best time in the world even if it is at a memorial dedication honoring one of our friends who died." Amy said choking back more tears.

Adrian did quite believe her but didn't want to pressure her any further in front of everyone. But Adrian knew first chance she got to get Amy alone she planned to find out exactly what was said and what was going on.

"Yeah I feel the same. I am glad that all of you could be here today to honor Ben. It means so much to all of us. Thank you for being here." Adrian spoke to everyone at the table. And they all gave her a smile. Then they all continued to eat and talk quietly amongst the small group at the table.

Police Station:

Jack walked up to the desk where and officer was writting in a file. He cleared his throat. The officer put down his pen and he looked up at Jack. Jack was sweating profusely and he was pale and he felt like he might faint but he knew if he didn't do this, if he didn't bring Ben's murderer to justice than Ben might not have peace and he couldn't live with himself for letting a killer go free. They had alreay had years of freedom since that night Ben had died. And he was going to make sure that they were locked up where they could never hurt anyone again.

"What can I do for you?" The officer said to Jack.

"I need to report a crime." Jack said.

"Alright what sort of crime are we talking about?" the officer said as he pulled another file out from under the desk and began to pull out several papers.

"A murder sir." Jack said and the officer got a very serious look on his face.

"And who was murdered Mr.?" the officer said to Jack.

"Mr. Pappas. His name was Ben. Benjamin Boykewich. He was murdered."

"You better come with me. You too sir. We can talk back here." The officer said as he lead Ricky and Jack into a small room with a table and four chairs. It was an interogation room. And Jack and Ricky both were instructed to take a seat. And the officer had a tape recorder and a video camera set up and he started them both.

"Go ahead son. Start from the beginning." the officer said and Jack began to tell of everything that he remembered had happened.  



End file.
